The Advent
by mabelreid
Summary: The team, and their families gather for a day of fun that turns deadly in the blink of an eye. Will they get their own Christmas miracle?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this takes place this year close to Christmas. Please enjoy_**

**_Advent: From the Latin word adventus meaning "coming."Advent also means a time of expectant waiting!_**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Reid insisted as he followed Garcia and Emily to Hotch's SUV.

"Come on baby cakes… You promised Henry you'd go."

Reid wanted to cry foul at Garcia's using Henry to shut him up, but he couldn't quite come up with a retort that wouldn't make him sound like an ungrateful wretch, and he knew that Garcia knew it.

Emily smirked at him as he opened the door for them. He smiled back, even though he still felt a twinge of irritation over her deception. What made him happy was that these twinges were beginning to lessen and trust was beginning to return.

"You'll do fine." She was assuring him.

"You know I'm not good with the physical stuff." He reminded her as if it were needed.

"You keep using that as an excuse." Garcia said as she buckled on her seat belt.

"Stop thinking about it." Hotch advised from the driver's seat. "It's been a long time since all of us have done this."

"Don't worry Uncle Reid." Jack reached over and tapped his arm. "I only went skating once with my friend Dennis, so I'm not very good. Don't worry about it." He said brightly as if knowing Reid was worse at something than him was the best news he'd had all day.

Instead of making him feel better, Jack's reassurances only served to make him feel worse especially when Morgan turned back from the front seat and grinned at him. "Yeah Uncle Reid, don't worry about it."

"Shut up Morgan."

Emily and Garcia smirked at each other. Reid didn't see the smiles because he was busy glowering at Morgan who was still grinning at him.

"Let's talk about something else." Hotch said.

On anyone else, the statement would have been a suggestion, but they all knew better by his tone. Morgan turned back to face the windshield and Reid turned his attention to the scene outside his window. It appeared to him that the SUV was inside a snow globe that had been shaken and turned upside down. The snow that softly fell in swirls like dust devils didn't stick to the road so their journey wasn't hampered.

"Do you like Christmas Uncle Reid?" Jack asked.

Reid jumped a little at this unexpected question. "Um, well I -"

He caught Hotch looking at him in the rearview mirror and readjusted his thought process. "Yeah, I like Christmas."

"What did you ask Santa to bring for you?"

Again, Reid jumped a little from shock. How to answer? Hotch wasn't looking at him, but Reid could feel his concern over Jack's question.

"I - um I didn't ask Santa for a present."

Morgan glanced back at him and he could feel Garcia and Emily staring at the back of his head. Jack was staring at him with questions in his eyes. He thought hard about how to continue his answer.

"I told Santa that I wanted him to give you and Henry presents instead of me."

Jack's eyes grew round. "You did?"

Reid swallowed hard against tears. "Yeah… you've both been very good so I think you deserve it." He said faintly.

"Thank you Uncle Reid."

"You're welcome."

No one broke the silence that descended on the truck as it moved through snow, surrounded by grey skies that no longer seemed stormy for some reason.

After a few minutes, Jack went back to playing with a toy car and someone touched Reid's shoulder. He looked back to see Garcia with shining eyes. "Way to go sweet cheeks." She whispered.

Emily nodded and favored him with such a warm smile, his cheeks got hot. He turned back to see Morgan looking back at him with a smart-ass grin again. He rolled his eyes and reached for his messenger bag. He could read a book he brought and finish it before they arrived at the little skating pond. Then maybe he wouldn't be subjected to more awkward questions.

* * *

><p>Hotch parked behind Rossi's car that held Kevin, JJ, Will and Henry. They all piled out of the vehicles just as the sun began to attempt to punch through the clouds. The snow still fell, but it was so light, it reminded Reid of confectioner's sugar on cake.<p>

He noticed that the two boys were holding out their tongues to try to catch the snow, as they played while the adults removed equipment from the truck. He'd often seen other children do this and he wondered why. There hadn't been a lot of snow in Las Vegas when he'd been growing up so he didn't really know why kids did things like try to eat snow from the air.

"Stop gaping and help us." Morgan nudged him.

"Right, um sorry." He went around to the back of Hotch's truck and removed a couple of pairs of skates.

"It's okay man. I was just wondering why you were standing there staring at Jack and Henry." Morgan asked as they walked down to a large tree that had fallen across the edge of the pond and made for a convenient seat.

"Hurry up Mommy," Henry ran, nearly slipping on a patch of snow. He grabbed his mother's gloved hand and she smiled down at him.

"I was wondering why kids try to catch snow on their tongues. It just seems like a useless pursuit. The odds of actually catching a snowflake -"

"Hey," Morgan held up a hand. "Kids don't care about the odds. They just want to have fun."

Reid pondered that statement. He couldn't remember ever playing or just having fun. He liked books and learning, but did that really constitute having fun? He hadn't had any friends until he went to graduate school and fell in with other gifted people who better understood the burden of his genius, _but they were too old to have fun like kids_, he thought. Kids didn't have to worry about the things adults worried about like, jobs, money, relationships. They were free just to be themselves for a short while. He found he suddenly envied Jack and Henry with all his soul.

Garcia came up beside him and took his arm. "What are you thinking about in that big brain of yours," She said seriously.

"I never got to do anything a normal kid gets to do." He said as the snowfall finally stopped.

"That's why you're here today." She smiled up at him. "Come one Dr. Reid. Let's find a pair of skates to fit you."

Everyone was gathering down at the edge of the pond. They all wore brightly colored snow gear, especially Garcia who was decked on in neon pink with matching flat-heeled boots. Morgan and Hotch wore black, JJ royal blue and Emily red. He looked down at the dark purple outfit Garcia and Emily had helped him pick out and felt ridiculous. Will didn't look ridiculous in grey and neither did Rossi in green. The boys looked good in their little red and blue suits. He even thought Kevin looked all right wearing dark brown. He shouldn't be here. He should go -

"I can see you getting ready to bolt." Garcia said as she pulled him through the snow that lay over everything, with some high yellow grass sticking out in places, some grey and brown stones and fallen leaves from the trees. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

He let her lead him down to big log where everyone including Kevin was strapping on ice skates. "I don't think I should do this." He insisted. "If I fall on my knee…"

He shivered under his snowsuit and stamped his feet in the snow, listening to it crunch as they walked.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you don't fall." Morgan said, grabbing onto his arm.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No one is going anywhere until we determine it's safe." Hotch ordered.

"I came out here yesterday." Will said. "I checked it out. The temperature hasn't changed more than a couple of degrees. We'll be okay as long as we don't go near the south edge. It gets the most sun and has the most vegetation so the ice is thinner there."

"You sound like Reid." Morgan joked while Reid glared at him.

JJ pushed away from the shore and glided away like a swan over calm waters.

"Can I go with mommy?" Henry said impatiently as Will tied on his little skates.

"As soon as I get your skates tied, then we'll go out."

They headed out onto the ice as the clouds broke up and more sunlight poured down over them. Will and Kevin were talking about getting a little hockey game together which got approval from Morgan and Hotch.

Garcia had hold of Reid and was trying to teach him the basics of ice-skating. He stumbled when his ankles wavered a little.

Garcia managed to hold him up, she was much stronger than she looked, he thought, wondering how that had gotten past him.

"So how are you?" She asked him, her breath puffing out around her face.

He wavered on his skates. The ice of the pond was opaque and white with a skimming of snow and he didn't like to think of the cold water underneath it. If one of them fell in -

"Hey, earth to Reid." Garcia waved a hand in front of his face as she led him into a turn that took them a safe distance from the edge of the pond.

"I'm fine."

"You know what I mean."

"Hey Garcia, Spence?" JJ was waving at them.

Reid almost smiled back at her for interrupting because he knew exactly what Garcia wanted to know and he didn't know how to answer the question these days.

"What's up my dove?" Garcia asked when they finally made it over to the rest of the team.

Reid's ankles were burning and he felt like a newborn horse trying out its legs, but at least he wasn't that cold anymore. His legs trembled, and he felt ridiculous, but the boys were happy and that was good with him.

"Can you guys please watch the boys for a minute? The guys want to play a little hockey. Emily and I decided to play too."

"Yeah sure…"

Reid decided that since they needed to watch the boys that meant he could just stand there for a minute. Unfortunately, Garcia had other ideas for him. She pulled him along on his skates to where the boys were playing. He stumbled, nearly fell to one knee and almost took Garcia down with him.

"Oww…" She cried out, pulling her hand away from him.

"I'm sorry," he grabbed onto her waist to try and steady himself, but he finally fell, smacking his butt good on the ice."

"Ouch, damn it," he yelled.

The hockey teams were about to drop the puck as Reid tried to stand. Garcia was turning to find the boys when a sharp crack, almost like the report of rifle arose. There was a splash that froze his heart and a little boy screamed. "Daddy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

"Daddy!"

The piercing scream of his godson and the crack of more ice absolutely paralyzed Reid. His breath stopped in his chest and his heart refused to beat. For a second, he thought someone was playing a joke on him.

"Henry!" Garcia screamed as she skated forward on the ice.

Her voice broke his paralysis and he knew it wasn't a joke "Stop." He hollered at Garcia.

She slid to a stop and spun around to face him, her eyes huge and terrified. "Reid we have -"

"Henry," JJ screamed.

Reid's head whipped around to see JJ frantically trying to throw off Will who was holding her back.

"Someone call 911." Reid shouted, making a decision in half a second.

He was the closest to Henry who was splashing and writhing in the ice cold water. Reid could see his head still covered in the red knitted cap JJ had put on him before they'd left that morning. It stood out like a splotch of blood in the grey, white and black of the winter day.

He threw himself onto his stomach and began crab crawling like a soldier in battle toward the boy. The smell of the ice reminded him of musty wet earth in the woods. He nearly gagged, but then Henry screamed again. He pushed on, using the slick surface of the ice to slide forward.

"Reid," he heard Morgan shout, closer than he should be.

"Stay back. The ice can't take all this weight."

"But -"

"Stay put Morgan," Hotch commanded.

Reid slowed his pace even though he couldn't see Henry anymore. Oh God, where was he? His mind began running statistics on drowning in freezing water, frostbite and hypothermia. "Stop it." He commanded his brain as he hugged the slick, hard surface of the pond. It cracked again as he made it to the edge after what seemed like years, but was only two minutes.

"Reid," Garcia shouted.

He ignored her and felt his heart jolt when Henry's face reappeared over the edge of the water.

"Help me Uncle Spence." The boy screamed.

He flailed his arms around as Reid reached out for him, trying not to move and break more of the ice. If they both went in...

"Henry… Grab my hand."

The little boy slid under the water. "Henry!"

Water gurgled, bubbled and rose to the surface that was horrible pewter grey against the white of the ice. He plunged a gloved hand into the freezing water, not feeling it soak through to his skin. If he could just snag…

He felt something shift in his fingers. He tried to close his hand around it, but his hand was already going numb. His breath plumed out around his mouth. "No… I won't let you -"

His hand caught again and he saw Henry's face, his eyes closed, his face white as the snow, rise to the surface. The ice cracked long and loud as he tried to pull the boy toward him. He stopped, plunged in his other hand, and tried to change his grip, but the water was so cold. He shook and his teeth chattered as if someone had wound up his jaw like toy chattering teeth.

He yanked on the boy, cursing his waterlogged clothes. "Someone help me." He said through his teeth. He shouldn't have tried this alone.

The ice cracked again. "Reid."

Morgan was there again, much too close. "Have you got Henry?" He demanded.

"He's slipping I can't pull him out of the water." He gasped out.

"Just hold on as tight as you can."

Hold on… He'd never let go of Henry even if it meant being dragged down into the depths of the pond with plants that thrived on water and any little creatures that lived there. He squinted his eyes against a wind that had begun to blow across the ice.

Someone grabbed his legs and suddenly he was yanked backward, sliding over the surface of the ice so fast it blurred. The ice beneath him cracked and shattered as Henry came out of the water. The dragging sensation didn't stop until he was in the middle of the pond.

He rolled over and rose to his knees as JJ threw herself down next to Henry and tried to gather him up in her arms. "No," Morgan commanded as Will grabbed JJ.

"He's not breathing." Reid said, crawling over to him.

He took Henry from JJ and laid him out on the ice. He yanked off his gloves and pulled Henry's head back. Morgan dropped next to him as he checked Henry's airway. He began artificial respiration giving the boy two quick breaths as Morgan checked his pulse. "I can't get a heartbeat.

"No!" JJ shouted. "Henry! Oh my God."

Will dragged her away as Garcia hugged Emily and burst into wild sobs. Emily stood there, her face red from the wind and her eyes on Reid. He and Morgan ignored all of them as they started CPR, working as a fluid team.

Reid breathed for the boy as Morgan did chest compressions. Everything seemed to pull in and soften. He didn't hear JJ sobbing, or the wind as it cut around them like the wake of ship on the high seas. He didn't see anything but the face of his godson and his motionless little body.

_CPR is only seventeen per effective outside a hospital,_ his brain told him and he wished he'd never read those statistics. They had to get Henry's heart started and breathing before four minutes elapsed. How long had it been? Had someone called 911? He couldn't stop to ask.

It felt like he lived through two eternities before someone pushed him away. He looked up to see two EMTs there with their equipment and their calm voices. He and Morgan could only stand there and watch them try and bring Henry back.

He knew what all the medical jargon meant as the tech worked over his little godson, but he knew it wasn't helping Henry. They didn't give up, and finally the boy began to cough up water and breathe. They loaded him onto a stretcher and then onto the ambulance. Reid wanted to go with him, but JJ climbed into the back with the EMTs.

"Let her go." Morgan said.

The ambulance took off in a flurry of speed and lights pulsing over the snow covered ground. He started to rise, and nearly screamed at the pain in his bad knee. Morgan lifted him up as if he were a child.

"You okay." Morgan asked.

"I'm fine…"

He tried to take a step, forgetting his skates and nearly fell again. Morgan pulled him upright. "Come on kid, I'll help you."

Everyone just stood there in shock including Will who looked like his world had come to a complete stop. Hotch had Jack in his arms and the boy was big eyed and silent. Emily had taken Garcia to the edge of the pond and Rossi was near Will. He'd put an arm around him and was talking quietly as they all began to hurry to their vehicles.

* * *

><p>They found JJ in a waiting room decorated with salmon colored walls and light blue chairs. She sat staring into space, not moving as Will hurried into her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and murmured into her ear.<p>

"Jayje," Garcia began sitting next to her.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Emily said.

JJ wiped her hand across her eyes. She pulled the other hand through her long blond hair and found Reid's eyes. "He said that Henry's in a coma. They don't know if he'll come out of it and if he does if he'll be okay.

"Sure he's going to be okay." Emily said, but her eyes weren't so sure.

"You don't know that," JJ snapped. "You're not a doctor."

"Hey baby…" Will clasped her close, skimming his hands up and down her back. "He's alive. I have to believe that he's going to be okay."

"Temperature of the water in the pond would have induced hypothermia, which slows down metabolism, heartbeat, brain function and hypoxia." Reid began. "Even though Henry was medically dead for nearly ten minutes, the hypothermia should have prevented any severe brain injury."

JJ yanked out of Will's arms and stormed over to him. "This is your fault. I asked you to watch out for him and you let him -"

"JJ I didn't - I'm sorry I tried…"

"Shut up and get out of here. I never want to see you again."

"Jennifer," Will grabbed her before she could follow through with pushing Reid toward the door of the little waiting area.

"You leave me alone. You said it was safe for us to skate on that pond." She turned her wrath on Will. "It was supposed to be safe." Tears ran down her blotchy red face.

"JJ, I'm so sorry," Reid began.

"You hate me," she raged back at him as Will held onto her with all his strength. "You did it on purpose to punish me." She shouted.

A nurse entered the room, a frown creasing her forehead. "You'll all have to stop this or I'll have security throw you out." She hissed.

"I'll just go." Reid said.

"Wait!" Garcia pulled on his arm, but he yanked it away and hurried out of the room, his heart in his throat and tears burning his eyes.

"Reid!"

He stopped at the command in Emily's voice, but he didn't turn around to look at her. "Maybe she's right." He whispered.

"That's not true and you know it."

"Isn't it?"

"I saw you fall." She insisted. "None of us were really paying attention to the kids. We're all to blame."

"She doesn't want me here." He insisted.

"You saved Henry's life. She'll come around."

He went to the elevator and pushed the call button. "I should go." He said again.

"What if Henry wakes up. He's going to want to see you."

"He's three; he'll just want to see his mom."

The elevator doors opened. He got on turned and waved Emily away. "It's better if I go." He assured her as the doors closed.

"He'll come back." Morgan said from behind her.

"I wouldn't blame him if he didn't."

"Come on back. If he doesn't return I'll go talk to him."

She turned around and gave him a weak smile. "I thought this was going to be a carefree day. God I hate ice skating!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

An untouched cup of coffee sat in front of Reid, steam rising from its surface. He ignored it in favor of staring at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room just outside the hospital cafeteria. Someone had topped the tree with an angel in a long silken gown of ivory with lace around the neck. The dress had been embroidered with golden thread that matched the color of her hair. She had thin, transparent wings edged in gilt. Her eyes were uplifted as though she saw something that held her total attention. Her cheeks held a blush and her lips were rose petals. He thought she had the look of an antique rather than something just purchased off a shelf. Her dainty little hands held something he couldn't quite make out and she smiled just a little.

He blinked and Emily stood in front of him. He hadn't heard her approach his table. Her expression was more sympathetic, but it annoyed him rather than soothed.

"I thought I'd find you down here."

He flicked his eyes past her to the tree and the beautiful angel on top. He didn't want to talk to Emily or anyone else. If he ignored her maybe she would go away. She didn't go away, but she did take the chair opposite him.

"I don't want to talk to you."

She glanced over at the coffee cup near his elbow. "You must be upset if you're ignoring that coffee."

He looked at the coffee cup. "Oh, I didn't even notice…"

"That's what I mean," Emily said. "It's been four hours since the accident and you're just sitting here. Why don't you come back upstairs with me?"

"JJ doesn't want me up there and I don't blame her."

"You know better than to take what she said personally. Surely you're familiar with the psychology of something as stressful as this for JJ and Will."

"I don't need a lecture on psychology." He snapped. "It's easy for people to say, "Don't take it personally," when they're on the outside looking in. When you're the one getting attacked, it's hard not to take it personally."

"Reid -"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I get it Emily. I'm just not ready for another confrontation."

He laughed bitterly when she favored him with a smile. "I guess what goes around, comes around. I've been so angry and unwilling to give JJ a break about her hand in faking your death."

"You have every right to feel angry and betrayed Reid. I'm sorry I made you feel like your anger wasn't justified."

He finally picked up his coffee, took a sip and grimaced. "I'm not angry with you and that's the point."

Emily sat back in her chair and nodded. "You think you should be angrier at me than JJ because if not for me, you never would've crossed paths with Ian Doyle."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

She decided not to be hurt by his words. He was right and she knew it. "Why don't we go back up together? I'll be right there with you."

"I don't need a shield." He said, as his eyes found the angel on the tree again.

"Don't think of me as a shield." Emily suggested. "Think of me as a go between."

He flicked his eyes to her and couldn't help but feel some of the stresses leave his gut at her tone. "I really am fine Emily. I just want to know that Henry's going to be okay."

"He's going to be okay." She said.

"I don't know if I can believe that," He said getting up from the table. "There are times Emily when I wish I didn't have certain facts and statistics in my head." He tapped his forehead with an index finger.

Emily patted him on one shoulder. "I'm glad you have all those facts and statistics in your brain."

* * *

><p>When Emily and Reid stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor, Garcia was there to meet them. She hugged Reid so tight he had to wiggle out of her arms.<p>

She sniffed audibly. "Are you alright baby cakes?"

"I'm fine… I'm done sulking." He raised his eyebrows at Emily. "It's not about me anyway. Henry's the one in a coma. I want to see how he's doing."

Garcia looped an arm around Reid's left and pulled him along the corridor. "JJ and Will are in the Pediatric ICU. There're only two visitors allowed at a time, but we can go sit in the waiting room."

Reid's knee had stiffened up a little as he'd sat at the cafeteria table. He limped more than he had in months.

"You're limping." Garcia said. "I thought you said you're okay."

"I am; I just need to stand for a little while. I sat downstairs for too long. Don't worry about me."

They turned a corner and passed a nurses station. There were three nurses, two female and one male at the desk looking solemn in their blue scrubs, but the atmosphere they'd created for the kids in the ward reflected the season. The walls were decorated with fir boughs and red ribbon. Someone had strung up, red, green and white lights and there were cutouts of Santa on the walls. There was a large manger scene at the nurses' station that someone had painted with a special white paint so it glowed like mother of pearl in the light. One of the nurses glanced up and gave them a smile as they passed.

"Here's the waiting area." Emily said.

Hotch, Morgan, Kevin and Rossi were there as well as three other people that Reid didn't recognize. So, they weren't the only ones with a loved one in this place at the holidays. He supposed he should have known better than to think they were the only ones that suffered.

"Reid -" Morgan began.

"You guys, I'm alright. I just needed some time to think. Is Henry okay?'

Hotch stood up and crossed to him. "We haven't heard anything for a couple of hours. JJ and Will are in his room."

Reid nodded. "I'm sorry I ran out."

"No one's blaming you." Hotch said. "Everyone's on edge; we all want Henry to be okay."

"Hotch's right." JJ said from the doorway.

Reid turned around to see her, swollen eyes and red faced, leaning on Will's arm. "I'm sorry Spence. I didn't mean what I said. I was just so upset." She burst into tears and ran to him. He didn't move as she threw her arms around him.

"Will you forgive me?"

He gently disengaged from her arms. "There's nothing to forgive JJ."

She sniffed, wiped her eyes and hugged him again. This time he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for a long moment. He looked up to see that Will stood watching them with red-rimmed eyes that were old and haggard.

He let go of JJ and went to Will. "What did the doctors tell you?"

"They said he could come out of it at any time or he might stay this way for -" His mouth trembled visibly.

"I believe he's going to be alright," Reid said confidently. "The temperature of the water would have induced hypothermia and shielded him from the worst effects of drowning."

"He's right," a man said from the doorway.

They all turned and JJ rushed over to him. "Dr. Otey?"

"I've been in to check on Henry and his vital signs are good. He's stable and comfortable. I won't lie to you; the longer he's in this coma the more I'm worried."

"What if he never wakes up?" JJ said tears welling over her lashes.

"We're doing everything we can." Dr. Otey assured her. "It's best for now to wait and see what happens over the next twenty-four hours. If his vitals stay stable, we'll move him out of the ICU."

"JJ," Hotch said as the doctor left the waiting area. "I'm sorry I can't stay. Jack was very upset by this and I need to get home and make sure he's okay."

She nodded. "Please give him a hug from me."

"I will."

Kevin had to leave as well, so Garcia walked him out, leaving the rest there staring at each other.

"Spence…" JJ said suddenly. "Why don't you go back and visit with Henry for a minute?"

"I can't." He argued. "You should go."

"No!" Will said. "I finally pulled her away for some food. Don't encourage her to go back."

"Will, he needs me." JJ cried.

"He needs a healthy mother. Now come down to the cafeteria. Spencer will watch over him." He gave Reid such a pointed look, that the genius couldn't argue.

"I promise." He said to JJ.

Will led her out and Emily took his arm as Garcia had done. "I'll go with you." She said.

* * *

><p>The room looked like any other hospital room Reid had seen and he'd seen a lot, except the walls were glass. He supposed it was like being sick in fish bowl, if you were awake and aware.<p>

He was glad Emily was there because he couldn't make his feet move forward when they got to Henry's room. The little guy lay on his back with a IVs infusing into both his little arms with fluids that Reid didn't recognize. He had a nasal cannula feeding him oxygen and leads that disappeared under his hospital gown. Reid supposed they monitored his heartbeat.

He looked at Emily who was expressionless except for her eyes, which held sorrow and pity at the same time. She tugged him forward into the room. He didn't know what to say to the boy despite the fact that they said people in comas could hear you.

"Hey Henry," Emily said softly. "Your mom and dad went to get something to eat so your Uncle Spence and I came to see you."

She elbowed Reid in the ribs. He glared at her and looked back at Henry. "Um Hi Henry… We ah, well we wanted to say hi because everyone's worried about you and we want you to wake up really soon."

"We're going to sit here with you for a while." Emily said. "We're all going to be right here when you wake up."

Reid sat down on the closest chair. "Maybe when you wake up we can put the puzzle together you got for your birthday."

He looked at the little boy because in the books and on television, this is when the miraculous awakening was supposed to happen. Henry didn't wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

It seemed to Emily that hospital chapels had their own feeling, as if they weren't part of all the drama and emotion, as if they were a world all their own. It was as though some force held the spot apart from the rest of the building so that some measure of peace could be found for the sick, the suffering and those that watched them.

Her feet didn't make a sound on the light sea green carpet as she moved down the aisle to the front where Rossi sat with his head bowed. She stopped, and observed him for a minute. She could hear the slight murmur of his voice and wondered if he prayed.

It was a non-denominational chapel, so some of the things she was used to weren't there like the ornate alter and candles to light, but there were pews, and there was the quiet associated with all churches. She slipped into the pew behind Rossi and made the sign of the cross and began the prayers she'd known from childhood. It had been a long time since she'd gone to church, but she prayed as though she'd never been away because they needed a miracle.

When she looked up, Rossi had turned in his seat and was watching her. She smiled at him. "I couldn't sleep." She admitted. "I was up at five this morning hoping that I'd get here and he'd be awake and -" She blinked hard against emotion even though it hurt her throat.

"Is this my fault?" She asked him.

"Emily…"

"I mean it," She said, her voice wavering a bit. "I never go to church because I have my own issues, but I still remember my Sunday School lesson."

He slid over to her and put a hand over hers, "Do you honestly think that God is punishing Henry for what you did."

"I took a child from his father, made him think he was dead and brought down Hell upon our heads Rossi. There's nothing more dangerous than a parent protecting it's child. I forgot about that or didn't care and then I make you all think I'm dead. That has to count for something."

He squeezed her hand, his eyes bloodshot and exhausted. "This isn't punishment for what you did Emily. It was a silly, stupid accident, like all the silly stupid accidents that happen every day."

She swallowed hard again. "I know you're right, but I can't help think that if things were different…" She trailed off and looked down at his hand.

"Why did you come in here?" He asked her.

"Because I thought it couldn't help to pray just a little."

"But you don't think God is listening because of your mistakes or worse you're indifference to Him." Rossi said.

"I'm going to pretend I'm Garcia for a minute and say. "I hate profilers."

He laughed softly. "Come on, let's go get some coffee and something to eat. We'll go up and see Henry when we've fed the body."

She smiled. "Is this feeding the soul."

He winked at her and stood up as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "I haven't figured that out yet. I'll have to get back to you."

She brushed away a stray tear. "God I hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Reid opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place, or it was unfamiliar for a second before he realized that he was sleeping on Garcia's couch. How had he got there and why wasn't he at the hospital.<p>

He turned his head and smiled despite the ball of lead in his gut for his Godson. There was a tree in the corner of the room decorated with a wide assortment of colorful ornaments that didn't match each other, but somehow managed to go together anyway. The lights were off but he remembered that she'd had them on briefly as she'd made up the pull out for him.

He sat up and stretched taking in the rest of the decorations around including a huge red and white candy cane in the corner opposite the tree that lit up as well. He wondered where she got it as he tried to find his shoes.

"Hey baby cakes." He whipped around to see Garcia standing there fully dressed in red, green and gold, with red shoes, and lipstick. "Happy Christmas Eve."

"I don't -" He yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after seven am."

"Oh," He saw one of his shoes poking out from under the far edge of the pull out and went around to fetch it. "Why am I here?"

Garcia headed for the kitchen. "Morgan had to drag you out of the hospital last night when you wouldn't leave."

"Oh right, now I remember." He frowned. "I should go back. What if Henry's awake?"

Garcia looked up from making a pot of coffee when Reid walked over to the island that separated her kitchen from the living area of her apartment. "Will said he would call."

"But what if -"

"I want to see him as much as you do, but we all needed rest and now we need something to eat. We'll see him soon enough."

Reid went back to the pullout and found his missing shoe. He left them by the couch and picked up his go bag. "I guess it's good we all carry these around wherever we go." He held it up for her.

"Go take a shower and change," She ordered.

He suddenly went pink in the cheeks. "I'm sorry I made things uncomfortable with Kevin."

"He understands. It's not like he doesn't have his own place." Garcia assured him while she rummaged in the refrigerator for eggs.

Reid wasn't so sure. He did remember that Kevin hadn't liked it when Garcia had told him she was taking Reid with her.

"I should have gone home."

"You didn't have a car to drive and my place was closer than Hotch's place where you left your car." She said.

"I could've taken the bus or the train." He argued while playing with the edge of the bed sheet.

She sighed and put down a container of orange juice. "If you must know, things with Kevin aren't that great right now. I thought going skating would help, but -" She threw up her hands. "It only made things worse. He wants all my attention right now and I can't give it."

Reid got up and went to the kitchen. "I'm really sorry."

"We'll work it out. We've have rough times in the past. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, now go take a shower and get dressed." She pointed to the bedroom.

He saluted her, thinking that as soon as he got back to Henry the better he'd feel and just maybe Henry would be awake.

* * *

><p>"Come eat your breakfast Jack." Hotch called out as he put milk and cereal on the table.<p>

Jack hurried out and frowned at the table. "How come I have to eat cereal."

"We have to go see Henry. We don't have time for a big breakfast today."

Jack threw himself into his chair and put his chin in his hands. Hotch took in his frown and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I want pancakes."

"Jack…"

"I don't wanna go to the hospital." Jack said quietly, looking down at his lap as his hands fidgeted by his cereal bowl.

Hotch dropped to his knees next to Jack's chair. "You know what happened to Henry wasn't your fault."

Jack's eyes got big. "I was bad daddy. You said to watch out for Henry. I didn't know how to skate but Aunt JJ and Emily showed me and it was easy."

"It was an accident." Hotch said, hugging the boy tight. "Even if you'd been close to Henry, you might have fallen in the water too and I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. I love you Jack."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Now, eat your cereal because we're going to go see Henry. I'll bet he might wake up today."

"Do you think so?" Jack asked while Hotch poured cereal and then milk into both of their bowels.

"I hope so Jack, I truly hope so."

* * *

><p>Will passed the nurses station in the Pediatric ICU. One nurse with short spiky blond hair and a round face smiled at him as he passed. "He had a good night Mr. La Montange."<p>

"Is my wife still there?"

"She was asleep in the chair next to his bed when I checked on him."

He sighed… He'd spent a good deal of time in the chapel, overnight, only leaving when morning approached. He'd passed Agent Rossi on the way marveling that JJ's FBI family was sticking so close to her. He finally began to understand why she went back after the DOD.

"Is she alright?" He asked the nurse.

"She'd be better if you could convince her to go home."

He gave a bitter laugh. "She's to stubborn for me. That's her baby and she's not leaving."

The nurse nodded. "I understand."

"Thanks for your concern…"

"I'm Sienna." She smiled.

"Of course. I should have remembered."

"You've got more on your mind than my name." Just a little hint of Ireland was in her voice, so that he barely heard it now that his head was a little clearer.

"Thank you Sienna."

"Oh, it's my pleasure.

He continued on down the hall to his son's room and found his Jennifer with her head on the bed next to Henry. Her blond hair was mussed and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. If there was only a way he could make all this go away for her. Here he was a former police detective and he couldn't do anything but watch her suffer.

He looked over at Henry, who was lying on his side. The nurses came in to turn him every few hours, they said it was to keep bed sores at bay. Henry looked like he was sleeping at home in his bed. Something broke inside of Will and tears he hadn't cried when all this happened poured out now as he sat down with his face in his hands.

"Will," Jennifer's voice cracked.

He couldn't look up at her because he'd failed her and now it might all be over. He flinched when she put an arm around him. "Shh… It's going to be okay."

He didn't see how it could be okay. His little family stood on the brink of some great, gaping chasm and he couldn't bring them back from the edge, no matter how hard he tried.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

When Hotch returned to the hospital from dropping Jack off with Jessica, he found Reid and Garcia in Henry's room. The boy had been moved from Pediatric ICU to the Children's ward. The room was a smaller and he shared it with another little girl who slept with her leg in a cast at the opposite end of the room.

Reid sat next to Henry in a very uncomfortable plastic chair reading from a story book. Garcia sat knitting away on a blanket in shades of orange and yellow. She was working it into a starburst pattern and somehow it didn't clash with the decorations in the room.

"That night," Reid was reading. "Santa almost called off Christmas because of the storm and fog. ' Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight.' He asked the small reindeer with a glowing red nose."

Hotch stood quietly listening to the story until it was done and Reid looked up to see him there. "Oh, hi Hotch."

"Where's JJ and Will?"

"We kicked them out with the help of Henry's doctor." Garcia said as she finished another row. "They needed the rest. They'll be back in a few hours. We promised to stay with Henry."

If not for all the instruments keeping track of his vital signs, Hotch could almost believe that the boy was sleeping.

"I can't stay very long. Jessica and the rest of the family are gathering for dinner in a couple of hours."

"Do what you have to do." Garcia said. "JJ and Will know you're thinking of them. They understand that it's Christmas. Reid and I are perfectly content to stand vigil for the little guy." She gave Henry an affectionate look, but Hotch saw the pain in her eyes.

"Where's Kevin?" He asked her

Reid suddenly became interested in the monitors keeping track of Henry's vital signs. Garcia kept her eyes on her project. "He had tickets to go home. I was supposed to go with him. We had an argument, but I don't want to talk about it."

Hotch nodded. "Did you do all this?" He changed the subject and gestured to the little two foot tall tree on a rolling table next to Henry's bed.

It was decorated with colorful ornaments in hues of red, green, blue and gold. Some of the ornaments were etched in white to resemble snowflakes, while others were etched in star patterns. There was a bit of gold tinsel wrapped around the little tree and a few red and white lights, they weren't on at the moment. Someone had placed an identical tree on the little girls table.

He noticed that there were fake pine bows hung on the walls with red and gold ribbons, and more of Santa and his elves. One large cutout on the wall opposite Henry was of Santa and sleigh with nine tiny reindeer including Rudolph and his red nose.

It would have been cheery if Hotch didn't smell a little of the astringent cleansers that always seemed to be in use in a hospital and the smell of fear in the children's ward because many of the kids were seriously ill or even dying and that had an odor all it's own.

Daylight poured into the room from the only window at the south end of the room. Sunlight didn't go with the somber atmosphere, Hotch thought. Even though there was snow on the ground, and Christmas was in the air, being here and knowing that it could have been Jack turned his heart cold. The thought of losing his precious little boy just two years after losing Haley was unfathomable. He wouldn't survive it. He silently thanked God that his little boy was healthy and happy.

"Hotch?"

He glanced over at Reid's all too perceptive expression. Sometimes the younger profiler had a maturity and innocence that baffled Hotch.

"I was just thinking that - well," He gestured to Henry. "I was just thinking this isn't the place I'd pick for Henry to spend Christmas."

He could see that Reid had caught his change of tone and again, Reid's perception unnerved him. Reid didn't comment only turned his eyes to his godson and reached out a hesitant hand to touch the boy's fingers.

Perhaps one day this gentle man might be a father and Hotch thought he'd make a damn good parent. This made him smile a little.

"You got anymore stories," Garcia asked in the silence.

"Um, yeah, JJ I found another book in the bookstore before we came back this morning."

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Hotch ordered. "Let's hear it."

* * *

><p>Morgan found Emily and Rossi in the family waiting room. They were engaged in a quiet conversation that he didn't want to interrupt. Emily looked up first and motioned him over.<p>

"Have you heard anything." He asked.

"No, JJ and Will finally went home to get some rest. Reid and Garcia are staying with for now." Rossi said.

Morgan took a chair and sighed stretching out his legs. "I admit that I didn't sleep at all last night."

"We were just talking about that." Rossi said. "It's like this year the hits just keep coming."

Morgan nodded his eyes on a painting over Emily's head that depicted gentle rolling hills of green grass, trees and a flock of sheep. It was so real it looked like you could step right in and enjoy the sunlight and the blue sky with lazy, wispy clouds.

"I just called the airlines again. I thought I could get a flight out, but there's nothing. I don't know if that's good or bad. I really want to see my mom and sisters, but I don't want to leave JJ here."

"It doesn't feel like Christmas Eve." Emily said.

The men nodded their heads. "It felt like it yesterday before this and now, as much as we're hurting, I can't imagine what JJ or Will is going through right now. Why did this have to happen now?"

"It's strange that something like this makes you realize what's important." Rossi said.

"I wish we didn't have to learn that lesson this way." Emily countered. "We should know it without these kinds of near tragedies."

"As far as we advance in medical science, the arts, technology and everything that makes our lives easier and more fulfilling, we never seem to improve our basic natures." Rossi said glumly.

"We're light years ahead of Cro-Magnon or Neanderthal Man," Morgan said. "I believe we'll keep improving."

Rossi smiled. "I hope you're right. In any case, now is the time for a philosophical discussion. Let's send all our good thoughts to Henry, JJ and Will."

"If I had a glass, I'd drink to that." Emily said.

* * *

><p>He found her were he thought he would, in Henry's room. She was making his bed, even though Will knew it had been done before they'd left on their ill fated skating trip.<p>

"Cher, what are you doing?"

He reached out for her and she yanked away, going to the other side of the bed and bending down to shove the edge of the top sheet under the mattress. "Henry needs clean sheets. I was going to door some sheets today before we had dinner for everyone - oh no, I forgot about the turkey."

She made as if to rush out of Henry's room when Will grabbed her. "Don't," He soothed holding tight when she tried to worm out of his arms. "Don't baby…"

She burst into another storm of tears crying so hard and for so long he thought he'd have to take her back to the hospital as a patient. He pulled her over to the bed, sat down and lifted her into his arms and onto his lap like a child. She curled into him and burrowed her head into his shoulder. "Oh my God Will, what do we do if he never wakes up?"

He rubbed her back in big soothing circles. "Do you know what I believe Jenny?"

She shook her head, her sobs dying down to hitches in her chest. She didn't break down often, but when she did it was always with the force of a storm on the sea.

"I think - no, I believe, we're going to get a Christmas miracle and Henry will be just fine. He'll open his eyes and ask if Santa came."

JJ let out a laugh. "I hope you're right. I just can't stand the waiting."

"I know," He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we take all the food we bought for the party and drop it off at the local shelter before we head back to the hospital."

She leaned away and beamed at him. "You are truly brilliant."

"I know," He said again and she slapped his shoulder. "We'll say it's a donation from Henry."

She kissed him long and hard. "How did I get someone so understanding?" She asked when she finally let him breathe."

"Oh ma cher, you're just lucky I suppose."

She smacked him again, and he set her on her feet. She put her hands on her hips. "You're wrinkling the bed sheets."

He stood up lazily stretching like a cat. "I'll help you make it and then I want you to sleep for at least an hour before we go back." He ordered.

"But Will -"

"Spencer and Penelope are there with him and so are the others. He'll be fine and they will call us the second something changes."

She nodded. "You win, let's get this bed made and promise to sleep."

He helped her drag up the comforter and thought he'd let her sleep for two hours. She'd be mad, but at least she'd have a little color back in her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Morgan was with Henry when Rossi entered the room. The younger man was sitting next to the little boy's bed and talking quietly to him. "…you wake up; we'll build a snowman right outside your house. I'll bet you're a master with snow."

"Hey," Rossi said.

Morgan looked up and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were tired and full of pain. "No change," he said in the same quiet tone.

Rossi noticed that Morgan's large hand engulfed Henry's tiny hand. He'd never thought that Morgan was capable of such gentleness when he'd first met him. Then he'd learned to his delight that the younger man was capable of tenderness, especially with kids.

"Why don't you take a break?"

Morgan nodded and let go of Henry's hand. He rubbed the hand over his head and down over his face. "I could use some coffee."

"Why don't you get some for both of us? I think Will and JJ will be back soon."

Morgan stood up, stretched and sighed. "I wish JJ'd stay away for a few more hours. She's exhausted."

Rossi gave him a sad little smile. "She's a mother. You can't keep her away."

Morgan frowned and nodded. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from wishing she'd get more rest."

Rossi put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank God for mothers, huh."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Morgan picked up his leather jacket and pulled it on over a dark green, long sleeved pull over.

"I'm going to go get coffee and see if I can find Garcia."

Rossi waited for Morgan to leave before he sat down and took a good look at Henry. He didn't spend much time with him and, in truth; he thought Henry might be a little afraid of him. A couple of years ago, it wouldn't have bothered him, but now, after Carolyn's death - well he had the urge to try and have some kind of relationship with Henry as he had with Jack.

"Hi Henry, its David. I just wanted to tell you that we're all anxious for you to wake up."

Henry lay on his back, with his arms straight out at his sides. He looked like he was just sleeping and would waken up at anytime. Something scraped at Rossi's gut, something he hadn't felt since they'd come to tell him and Carolyn that James was gone after one short day of life.

"You know," he began. "I had a little boy once. He died the same day he was born and it hurt so badly. It was like cutting out a part of me when I had to say goodbye. I always wondered what kind of man he'd grow into. I imagined that he'd be in law enforcement like me, or maybe a soldier, or even a doctor. Then I'd think that it didn't matter what he wanted to be as long as he was happy. I know your mom and dad want the same thing for you. They want you to grow up to be a good, strong, kind man with lots of friends and a family of your own."

He stopped, he was getting a little heavy for a three-year-old boy, he thought with a wry smile. Still, it didn't change the fact that he wished for his little boy, even more now that Carolyn was gone.

"You should wake up." He continued. "Everyone wants to see you awake and happy with your family. Your mom and dad miss you very much. They love you."

His eyes began to sting a little. He blinked hard, trying to keep back tears that came too easily these days.

"You know Christmas is almost here, Henry. I'll bet you can't wait for Santa to come. You have to wake up though."

Henry didn't move, so David took one of his hands as Morgan had done and waited. He'd hope, and he'd pray, that God would see fit to bring this precious child back to his parents.

* * *

><p>Jack hurried into his room and dived into his toy box. He pulled out a pad of writing paper and a blue crayon. He knelt right on the floor, stuck his tongue between his teeth and began to print out words on the paper.<p>

"Jack," Hotch walked up to the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Jack pushed the paper and crayon under the bed. "You can't see daddy."

Hotch came in and sat down on the edge of Jack's bed. "What's wrong buddy?"

Jack frowned then climbed up on the bed next to his dad. "Is Henry going to wake up soon? I really like playing with him."

Hotch tucked Jack under his arm. "I know you do. I'm not sure when Henry will wake up. We'll just have to be patient and see."

"Daddy, what's a coma?"

Hotch thought for a moment because he'd always tried to be honest with his son. "A coma is like a really deep sleep for people that are sick or badly hurt. It helps them to get better. Do you remember last year when you had the flu, Aunt Jessica gave you the medicine, and you fell asleep? You felt better when you woke up."

Jack nodded, and then he looked up at Hotch with his innocent dark eyes. "Daddy, why didn't mommy have a coma?"

Hotch covered his surprise from years of long practice on the job. "Mommy was hurt too badly Jack. Sometimes the doctors can't help us because we're too sick or hurt."

"Why can't the doctors help sometimes?" Jack asked as Hotch stroked a hand over his head and through his hair.

"I don't know… Doctors study for a long time to help others, but there are things they just can't fix."

Jack frowned and then brightened up a little. "I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up and I'll know how to fix everyone."

Hotch smiled down at him and thought about his brother for a minute, and their argument over his choice of careers. "You can be anything you want."

"I want to write a note to Santa." Jack announced.

"Why?"

"I want to ask him to make Henry wake up for Christmas, instead of giving me presents."

Hotch pulled his son into his lap and hugged him close. "I think that's the most generous thing you've ever done. I'm very proud of you. Should I help you?"

"Is it okay if I do it by myself?" Jack asked.

"It's more than okay. It's getting close to bedtime though, so don't take too long."

"Can I leave the letter in the living room by the Christmas tree?"

"Yes. Should I leave you alone?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes daddy."

"Okay," he set Jack on his feet. "Come tell me when you're finished."

* * *

><p>Emily put aside a magazine she hadn't been reading and looked over at Reid. He was just sitting there staring at the doorway to the waiting room as he'd been doing for the last two hours. His fingers were fidgeting with the edge of his dark blue sweater and one of his legs jiggled up and down, up and down. He didn't appear to see the doorway, but something else, far away from this place.<p>

She sighed and went over to where he sat and took the chair next to him. She reached over and took the hand that fidgeted with his sleeve. He resisted at first trying to yank his hand from her grasp, but she didn't let him go. He finally looked over at her and his leg stopped jiggling.

"Hey," she said softly. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. You're exhausted."

"I'm okay," he squeezed her hand.

"You've got dark circles under your eyes someone could get lost in."

"I'm fine." He insisted, but he winced against the light when he looked up.

"You've got another one of your headaches." She said, searching his face with eyes that he couldn't hide from even if he tried.

"It doesn't matter."

"Henry's going to be alright."

"You don't know that," he argued.

"I do because it's Christmas Eve."

She gestured to the tree in the corner that someone had put up in the last day or so. The lights that wound around it twinkled brightly red, green and white. The star at the top had lights too and they twinkled in time with the rest of the tree decorations.

"I don't see what the date has to do with anything." He countered.

"Because Christmas is a time for miracles."

"I don't know if I believe that." He pulled his hand from her grasp and rose to walk to the tree. "All I can think about is hard facts, and statistics I've read. There's no room in my head for anything else."

"I don't believe that." She got up and walked to his side. "You're simply mistaking your heart for your head."

She touched his arm. He looked over at her with surprise in his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Don't try to make what happened to Henry logical or a matter of facts. Just do what you want to do and hope and believe in the best."

She squeezed his hand again. "This is the time of year for miracles. Just put aside your logical way of thinking and feel with your heart."

"I don't know if I can do that." He admitted.

"That's okay," she said. "Just take it one step at a time."

* * *

><p>Morgan met Garcia coming out of the chapel. She threw herself into his arms and began to sob. "Hey baby girl." He soothed rubbing a hand down her back.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening. I know everything happens for a reason Derek. I have to believe it or nothing makes any sense. I just don't know how to get through this. We've had such a bad year with losing JJ and Emily and now they're back and this happens."

"Penelope," Derek pushed her away gently and cupped her face in his hands. "Your faith astounds me. Don't give up now."

She smiled through her tears. Her golden hair, pulled up on her head with a festive red bow warmed his heart. Even her despair over Henry hadn't dampened her spirit or her color. It made him hope that everything was going to be all right.

"You're right… I guess I'm just tired."

He clamped down on the urge to say something about Kevin running out on her, but it wasn't the time. He'd make sure she got rest and when this was over, then maybe she'd see that Kevin wasn't the man for her.

"Come on sweetness. I'm going to take you home."

"But what if Henry wakes up?"

"You need your rest." He shook a finger at her. "I'm taking you out of here."

She leaned against him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I can't argue with you." She said wearily. "I'm so tired. I just want to get some sleep."

He patted her shoulder. "I thought so. Let me take you home."

* * *

><p>Will held tightly to JJ's hand as they entered Henry's room. The little girl that had been there the day before was gone. <em>At least someone's child got to go home for the holidays, <em>he thought bitterly. His eyes shifted to his little boy who lay as though he were sleeping and might wake up at any moment. Oh, if only he would do just that.

JJ let go of his hand and hurried over the Henry's bed. "Hey baby boy," she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Daddy and I are here. We're not going to leave again until you wake up."

Will joined her at the other side of the bed and took his son's little hand. "Hey buddy, Christmas is almost here. Please wake up."

Tears began to meander down JJ's face as she watched Henry's face. Will could see fear, but also determination, in her eyes. It was almost as though she could will her son back to this world. If anyone could do it, he was sure that his Jennifer could do it.

"Please open your eyes little man." Will pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Henry didn't move or make any sign that he heard his parents. JJ sat down on the chair and held onto his hand. "Please buddy," she said. "Please wake up for mommy."

Hours passed. The doctor came and went and nurses came in to check on Henry, to turn him and to assure them that nothing had changed in their little boy's condition.

Will was about to stand up and go see if he could find some coffee when JJ reached for hand gripping it like iron. "Will!" She said urgently. "I thought I saw him move."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

Will's eyes flicked to Henry's face. His son's eyes were fluttering open just as they had when Henry had been a baby and was waking up from a long nap.

"Henry!" JJ cried. "Please wake up for mommy."

Will clasped Henry's hand as though it were a life preserver keeping him afloat on the high seas. "Son," he croaked. "Wake up, you've slept long enough."

"Daddy," Henry croaked. "Where am I?"

JJ grabbed Henry up in a tight embrace that had the little boy squirming a bit in her arms. "Hi little man," She greeted on a sob.

"Why is mommy cryin'?" Henry asked Will. "Did I do something bad?"

Will laughed and wiped tears from his eyes. "No, you didn't do anything bad. She's very happy you're awake."

Henry frowned and JJ smiled at him, as she passed her hand under her eyes. "See, no more tears."

"How come we're here?" Henry asked. "I wanna go home now."

Will hugged him carefully so as not to disturb the leads still attached to his son's chest. "You have to stay here for awhile. The doctors have to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not sick." Henry countered looking very annoyed, which nearly made Will laugh.

"Do you- "JJ began and then looked up at Will who nodded at her. "Do you remember what happened little man?"

Henry's little lip began to tremble. "I fell in the water," he said.

"Yes, you did," JJ agreed, blinking back her tears as she stroked the hair back of his forehead. "It's okay… You don't have to talk about it."

"It was scary and cold." Henry said. "I saw some light, like my Snoopy light in my room, but more and Uncle Spence was there."

"He was?" Will asked.

"He saved you from the cold water." JJ said," and Uncle Derek too." She hugged Henry close. "You're okay Henry. You had to sleep for a long time, but you're okay now."

"Can I have Robbie?"

He asked JJ about the stuffed velociraptor dinosaur toy Reid had given him for his last birthday.

"I thought you might ask for him." JJ said. She reached down and pulled the toy out of a plastic bag she'd brought with her from home.

Henry grabbed the toy and held it close in his arms. "Thank you Mommy. I love Robbie," he said enthusiastically. "Uncle Spence said he would take care of me."

"He did?" JJ asked as guilt turned up in her stomach.

"Yeah, he said if I was scared, to hold Robbie and he'd chase away the scary stuff."

"I think your Uncle Spence is right." JJ said.

Will reached over and squeezed JJ's arm. She blinked hard against more tears. "Why don't you go find him? I'll call everyone else," he said quietly.

She leaned over and kissed him briefly on the lips. Henry said. "Eww… Mommy that's gross."

Will began to laugh and JJ smirked at her son. "One day you won't think it's so bad." His father informed him while Henry only made disgusted faces.

"Stop giving him ideas." JJ slapped Will's arm. "He's only three."

Will winked at her. "Go on and find Spencer," he repeated.

"I'll be right back." JJ promised Henry."

"Hey Jennifer," Will called out as she opened the door. "Look at your watch.

She gave him a look and checked her watch. It said ten minutes after midnight. It was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas cher," he said.

"Same goes," she said and left the room to find Reid.

* * *

><p>Reid awoke from a dream involving bells, little tinkling bells of silver that wouldn't stop ringing in his head as they played Sliver Bells repeatedly. When his eyes flickered open, the sound finally resolved itself into his ringing cell phone.<p>

He fumbled, nearly knocked the phone to floor and answered it with a bark. "What do you want?"

"Spence?"

"JJ," he rubbed at his eyes, which were gritty and burning.

"Henry's awake."

He sat up, instantly awake and alert. "He is?"

"Yes, please come back to the hospital. I know Henry would love to see you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

He snapped on his bedside light, squinting against the light. He threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed, dizzy from the lack of sleep and the headache that still lurked behind his eyes. He grabbed for his shirt as excitement got his blood moving. His little godson was awake and it was seventeen minutes after midnight. Christmas was here and for once, he believed in Santa and the miraculous Spirit of Christmas.

* * *

><p>Garcia was just pulling up in Esther when Reid parked his car in visitor parking. He waited for her in the cold night air that didn't seem to bother him now that Henry was awake. "Hey baby cakes," she said happily.<p>

"Hi Garcia," he hugged her when she grabbed onto him.

"Is that all you can say."

"Merry Christmas," he said because he knew that's what she wanted to hear.

"Merry Christmas to you; our godson is alright," she said unnecessarily.

He began walking with her to the entrance of the hospital. It was a very cold and clear night and he could actually see a few stars. One star was particularly bright in the sky. He pointed it out to Garcia. "See that," he pointed out to her. "That's Jupiter. It's visible to the naked eye all through December from about seven pm to 4 am when it sets."

"It is beautiful, but it's cold out here." She shivered and stamped her feet. "Let's go inside. We can see the star later."

"I'm going to show it to Henry." Reid said excitedly.

Garcia smirked at him as they made their way carefully across the snow and ice that streaked the black top. She held onto his arm and he smiled back at her. She didn't look as if she'd been sleeping. As always, she was dressed in vivid color, this time red and green for the season with a Santa hat on top of her blond curls. It made him feel warm in the cold air to know that some things never change.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Rossi were in the family waiting area when Reid and Garcia walked in. JJ was there talking to them. She jumped up and ran over to him. She hugged him so tight he had to push her back a bit. "I'm glad Henry's okay."<p>

Her cobalt blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "The doctor said there's no brain damage. You were right about the cold water and hypothermia. The doctor said it probably saved his life and his brain. He seems to be okay and wants to play."

"Of course he'd wake up ready to go and we're all exhausted." Rossi interrupted sarcastically, but he was smiling at the same time.

JJ laughed. "Yeah, he keeps asking if he can go home, if he can get out of bed. He's also very concerned that Santa won't come."

"Well there is an easy way to fix that." Garcia said.

"How?" Reid wondered.

"You and Will go home, get his presents and his stocking, while Reid and I keep him busy."

"I'll help too." Emily said from the doorway.

Other than a red spot on her cheek, Reid couldn't tell she'd been sleeping. She smiled at him and he felt his face get a little warm.

"Hello," he squeaked.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smirk. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine," he insisted.

He looked around to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"I called Agent Hotchner." Will inserted into the uncomfortable silence. "He's going to come in later in the morning after Jack has Christmas."

"Oh I'm so happy this didn't ruin his Christmas." JJ said. "Everything worked out."

"As I knew it would." Rossi informed all of them.

Emily reached over and smacked his shoulder. "You weren't so confident yesterday." She reminded him.

"That was yesterday. It's after midnight on Christmas Eve which means that anything is possible."

JJ grinned at him. "I feel like I should have a glass of champagne for a toast," she said.

"I think that can be arranged as well." Rossi said thoughtfully.

"You can't bring alcohol into the children's ward." Reid said, looking appalled.

"When have I ever played by the rules?" Rossi asked him seriously, but with a twinkle in his eye.

Morgan clapped him on the back. "Way to go man," he encouraged.

"I don't think -" Reid began to say.

"Why don't you go distract the kid and let Rossi and I get this party going." Morgan said.

Reid put his hand over his eyes. If he didn't think about it too much then the possibility of Morgan and Rossi planning a Christmas party in the hospital wouldn't scare him to death.

"Come on," Emily took one of his arms as Garcia grabbed the other. "Let's go play with Henry."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n Thanks to all of you that have supported this story. Thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for her friendship and for making sure these chapters aren't riddled with mistakes. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all_**

Henry climbed into Reid's lap as soon as the three of them entered the room. He hugged his godfather hard around the middle. "I love you Uncle Spence," he burst out.

The embrace and the spontaneous declaration brought tears to prick Reid's eyes. He hugged Henry back hard. "I love you too Henry. I'm so happy you're awake."

"Why is everyone so happy?" Henry demanded as he picked up Robbie to cuddle.

"They're happy you're okay little man." Garcia said, as she ruffled his wavy blonde hair.

Henry frowned up at her. He seemed to be trying to say something but couldn't find the right words. "Uncle Spence was there when I saw the light," he said solemnly. "It was warm and I wanted to go there, because the water was cold."

"Uncle Spence and Uncle Derek helped save you." Emily said, kissing the top of his head. "They both love you very much and wanted you to be safe."

Henry frowned again and looked up at Reid who was staring back at him. The three-year-old boy seemed to sense something because he leaned up and said into Reid's ear. "I have a secret."

"You do?"

Henry looked at Garcia and Emily, then back at Reid. "Can we have a minute of guy time?" Reid asked them.

Garcia took Emily's arm. "Of course you can," she said. "We'll just go outside for a minute and leave you two alone."

When the women were gone, Reid adjusted Henry on his lap so that he could look at the little boy's face. "What's wrong?"

"I tried to tell Mommy, but she said I didn't have to talk about it."

Reid stroked Henry's hair with one hand and touched Robbie's nose with other. "Sometimes mommies don't like to talk about scary things," he said.

"It's not scary Uncle Spence. I saw light, like my Snoopy light only lots more. It was really warm and not scary like the dark water. I wanted to go there, but I heard you saying my name and then I wanted to see you and mommy and daddy again, so I came back."

Reid sat stunned and riveted to his seat as Henry described the same thing he himself had experienced when he'd died in Georgia for a few minutes. He swallowed hard and fingered Henry's pajama sleeve.

"I'm glad you came back Henry. Your mommy loves you a lot. She would've been very sad if you'd stayed with the light."

Henry's eyes got big, "Really?"

"Yes… Henry, I know how you feel because one time I saw the light too. It was so bright and warm and I didn't want to come back for a minute, but then I thought of everyone that loved me that would be so sad."

Henry threw his arms around Reid's neck, letting Robbie fall to the floor next to Reid's feet. "I'm glad you came back Uncle Spence."

"Me too buddy, me too."

* * *

><p>When everyone was gathered in the room with Henry, much to the chagrin of the nurses and Henry's doctor they began opening gifts, or rather Henry opened his gifts. He was so excited that Santa had come to his house and that he got to open his gifts in the middle of the night, he didn't notice that he was the only one with gifts.<p>

"Thank you mommy," he was saying as he pulled a tiny soccer ball, already inflated from its box. "Can I play with Jack?"

"You're too little to play with the boys, but I'll bet he'd help you practice." JJ said.

"Okay mommy," he pouted only until he opened the next box.

Reid stood next to Henry's bed watching him tear into gifts. The paper was flying, he thought, literally, and he wanted to laugh for joy. It didn't matter if it was the middle of the night, or if they were in a hospital. Henry was awake and healthy.

Henry wasn't interested in the clothes JJ had got for him, and he seemed to think a new pair of sneakers was blasé when compared to the toys. Will only laughed, making the bell on the end of the Santa hat he wore jingle merrily.

"At least Santa was smart enough to bring toys." He winked at JJ and she smacked his shoulder with great good nature.

Henry didn't notice because he had a new Bumble Bee Transformer toy that changed from car to amazing butt kicking robot as easy as pie. That was infinitely more interesting than clothes.

"We didn't know when you'd be awake." Garcia told him, "So there'll be more gifts later." Henry clapped his hands and they all laughed.

"Never underestimate the power of brightly colored packages that may contain wonders unknown to childlike hearts." Rossi said and they all laughed.

It was as though a weight had been lifted off all of their shoulders and even though it was two in the morning and they were all exhausted, no one wanted to go home.

Finally, all the gifts were opened and Henry was in JJ's lap hearing all about what she and Will had found at their house when they'd gone home to see if Santa had come.

"The cookies we left out for him were gone and so were the carrots you helped me cut for the reindeer." JJ told him seriously. "They must have liked the oatmeal, because there was just a little left on the plate when we got home."

"They did?" Henry's eyes were huge with delight.

"Oh yes, and he left a note for us all about you." JJ told him.

"He did?"

"Yes, it said he was leaving his gifts for you at the house because he didn't want to disturb the hospital. He knew you'd wake up and we'd bring them to you."

"Is Santa as smart as Uncle Spence?"

Morgan burst out laughing with Rossi and Garcia, who looked ashamed, but not enough to stop laughing. Emily was trying not to giggle, while Will laughed and JJ smirked. Henry didn't seem to notice that Reid's face was going scarlet.

"I think he must be," Will stated with a big smile. "You have to be pretty smart to know when someone's going to wake from a coma."

"Can we talk about something else?" Reid hissed as his face approached magenta.

"I don't think so." Morgan said. "I think it's a fascinating topic of discussion."

JJ had recovered first. "Leave him alone Morgan. It doesn't matter who's smarter only that we have Henry back." She cuddled her son close as Will stood next to them, beaming with pride.

Rossi began filling glasses with the champagne he'd snuck into the room. He poured a paper cup full of apple juice for Henry and Garcia passed them around.

"Here's to Henry," he lifted his glass. "It's true what they say "out of the mouths of babes," we hear the truth. We thank God he was returned to us safe and happy. May he remind us of the child-like innocence that lies deep within all of us?"

They tapped glasses and drank down their treat. "Can we have pumpkin pie?" Henry demanded.

JJ kissed his head. "When we go home little man."

"I think we need to let Henry get some rest. We'll all see you tomorrow. Hotch and Jack will be here then." Rossi said.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Jack came to the hospital the next afternoon. Jack had brought several new toys from Santa and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves in the day room.<p>

Reid sat on one of the couches near a window that showed a grey sky with snow falling softly, but to him it was sunny and golden because it was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

"Hey," Emily put a hand on his shoulder as he watched the boys play together. "What are you thinking?"

"That this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

She sat down next to him and looked over at the boys. "I always say it's not Christmas without kids."

He smiled over at her. "I think you're right. I just wish…"

"I know what you wish," she said quietly. "You can't change what was, but you can always make sure that every Christmas is the best for Henry."

"You're right," he said. "So did you see Jupiter in the sky last night? It looked like a bright star."

"Maybe that's what the three Wise Men saw when Jesus was born." Emily said.

Reid decided not to remind her that they saw a new star and Jupiter had always been there. Just for once, he didn't have to say the first thing that came to his mind. He could just sit there and watch his little godson play happily and be grateful that they'd have years together.

"Maybe you're right." He decided to say.

"I'm right!" Emily seemed amazed at this admission.

"There is a first time for everything."

She reached over and pulled on a lock of his short hair. "Ouch!"

"Then stop acting like a smart ass."

He grinned at her. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

He smiled again. "Alright, I'm not sorry, but I am happy."

She threw an arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and see if there's anything resembling a Christmas dinner."

He laughed. "I don't care if it's just bread and milk. It's Christmas."

"It's going to be dark again soon," she said as they headed to the elevators. "Why don't you show me Jupiter?" She winked at him.

He almost fell over a man in a wheel chair. "Really?" he squeaked.

"Oh yeah, and just maybe I'll have a present for you. Have you been naughty or nice Spencer?"

"I'm not a child."

Emily snorted out laughter. "I don't think that matters to Santa Claus."

"Then logically, I should ask if you've been naughty or nice." Reid said.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks almost bumping into a hurrying nurse. "Did you just make a joke Spencer Reid?"

He shrugged. "No, I was just asking a question."

She smirked at him. "Oh Reid, how did I ever get through life without you?"

He said with some surprise. "I don't know."

Emily laughed again, "Merry Christmas Spencer."

"Merry Christmas Emily."

He followed her onto the elevator still confused about why she asked if he were naughty or nice, but he decided it didn't matter. He didn't get most of the jokes the team told, but that was okay because they were his family and he loved them

_**THE END**_


End file.
